


Rapture Sweet

by Flameo_Hotman



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Poetry, Smut Poem, Sub Zuko, Throne Sex, Top Sokka, poem, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameo_Hotman/pseuds/Flameo_Hotman
Summary: A collection ever growing of smutty Zukka poem fics
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Silk Red Sheets

He is lain upon silk red sheets and he gasps sound so sweet

Lips kiss his scars on the left side of his face and the inside of his heart

Hands trail downwards along soft skin

A scar rests right here marring the otherwise smooth skin of his stomach

Sword and Fire calloused hands grip at him desperate and needing

And legs spread before him

Sokka holds fast and kisses him hard

"I plan to make this last, Love."

Is met with a gasp

Zuko knows his limits, his heart, and its thorns

But this man can have him

At least as their home

Slick fingers find purchase

And press towards to into him whining

"Please give me more!"

Inside they probe

Outside he moans

Gasping comes fast

And they work their task

"MORE Sokka More!"

A Fire Lord gasps and he moans

A beggar who sits upon a gold throne

And those lips do curl

And speak a sweet promise

And from those sweet lips

A devil may take form

"I want you, my dear."

"I want to make you my home."

Words like sweet honey

Without a hint of scorn

The pants now come fast

As the large member breaches past

The Fire Lord did gasp

As Sokka took him fast

He screamed and he moaned

Bliss sweet visions to be sown

And his strong hands did grasp

And hold to the man ever more fast

Slowly it built

And quickly it broke

The tension was torture ever so sweet

And all he knew how to do was scream "more"

And the pace they set was ever brutal

And the pain was pure pleasure

As he crested upon sweet hilltops

Built from ecstasy and skin

Once and then twice more

Sokka's thrust did plunge deeper

Until the Fire Lord Zuko

Came to his climax

And soon the Warrior did follow

And together they would stay lain

Upon a bed of silk red sheets

Forever to be theirs


	2. Royal Debauchery

Silk lined had cuffs bind his wrists

Just as silk stretches across his face

Light dimmed by the setting of the sun

So there he sits on what once was his father's throne

How the man would seethe to see his son so low

Feather-light touches from work calloused hands

But nothing more yet came forth

"Please, Sokka! Touch me!"

Zuko did beg

Kneeling on the soft silk pillow of a dragon king's throne

Pleading for mercy and how could mercy be so sweet

A hand in his hair now knocks away his flame crown

With a clink and clatter, the royal artifact falls down

Hair pools around his shoulder

It cascades down his back

As those water tribe fingers

Being to pull back

"Shit, you look perfect."

Strain that nude voice

It never dressed its meaning

Behind flames from the long past

"Please- I need something."

He begged for one last

"I'll fuck you, darling."

Sokka caved at long last

Now with no more teasing

He began at his task

Skin blunt and thick

Now pressed at his lips

And those lips did part

To take Sokka in

A grunt and a groan

A huff and a moan

Lips stretched full of cock

Hands pull at hair

Zuko is coming close

Defiling the throne

Salty musk heavy on his tongue

Leaning into the man

His jaw aches as he drives the cock deeper

Gagging for a moment as he drives it into his throat

Sokka can keep his hips still no more

Hands pulling his lover's hair

He drives himself inside

He drives himself to towards his completion

Wet heat surrounding his dick

It brings him to the edge

And suddenly Zuko goes stiff

Groaning lewdly around him

Orgasm begot orgasm

And Sokka poured into that sinful mouth

And Zuko spilled his seed

Upon the throne beneath his bent thighs

Spent Sokka pulls himself from perfectly fucked lips

And Zuko pants against his shoulder

Voice hoarse and body loose

A perfect picture of royal debauchery

Sweet words of nothing are whispered

And hums of relaxed pleasure reply

Palace servants can clean the throne while they sleep

But the act is a memory they forever shall keep


End file.
